Enchanting Melody
by MadDelight
Summary: Bella's blood is singing, but to the wrong vampire. Bella/Alice suggestiveness. Takes place sometime between Twilight and New Moon.
1. Melody

**Disclaimer:** Alice and Bella or any other twilight characters are not mine. I think this takes place post-twilight but pre-new moon. Maybe after Alice has spent time helping Bella heal from her "hospital injuries. " if that makes sense. I don't have an exact time line, and hopefully will. let me know if you think this should be more then a one-shot. five reviews and ill add a chapter two. This is my first Bella/Alice fic, not sure if the plot if that good/believable. Plz lemme know your take on it. Thanks much ; )

She tripped up to the door and didn't bother to knock before pushing it open. A lovely piano melody floated its way across the Cullen's living room and into the foyer. Bella stopped, pleased by the melody of the keys. It was a song she had never heard before and found herself wondering if Edward was composing her something new. She found herself wandering unconsciously across the living room, following the beautiful, soft, romantic melody, to the platform where she knew the grand piano was.

"Edward I thought we were....Oh..." Bella stopped once she realized that it wasn't Edward sitting on the piano bench.

The slight vampire froze, her hands poised above the keys, and turned to look at Bella with the most beautiful smile on her face. "Hello Bella." Alice trilled, shaking off her startled state to greet the human warmly. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid that I'm not the vampire you were looking for." Her lips turned up into a wry grin.

Bella faltered, searching for her words. She gestured to the piano. "I didn't know you could play."

Alice's bell-tinkling laugh echoed through the Cullen home. "Well, I'm not nearly as skilled as Edward is, but I tend to play a bit when no one else is home."

That Alice should be self-conscious of anything seemed utterly absurd to Bella. "What you were playing was beautiful." She tried not to sound over-awed.

Alice smiled. "You're sweet. It's just a little melody I've been toying with. My real passion is shopping." She winked.

Bella suddenly wondered if there was anything any Cullen couldn't do. Of course Alice would be able to play the piano as well as Edward. She supposed once you had an infinite number of sleepless nights, anything could be perfected.

Alice stared at Bella in curiosity, wondering what the human could be thinking about so intensely to make her brow scrunch up like that. It was sort of endearing. She shook her head out of her thoughts. She could see Bella's decision to stay.

"I'm sorry but Edward's not home. He's out for the rest of the evening with Jasper and Emmett hunting." _No one else is home. _Alice added mentally, and although she had much control around the human she knew that Bella had no sense of self-preservation whatsoever. It would be well advised if she left.

Bella shrugged, not caring that Edward was out. Although she had been disappointed at first, she was now completely set on the idea of spending time with Edward's favorite sister. "That's alright." She said, sitting down on the piano bench with Alice. "I'd like to stay and listen to you play for a bit, if that's alright?"

Alice smiled widely. "Of course. That's quite alright with me." And Bella's eyes were so full of human wonder and calm that Alice couldn't help but agree, even though it was against the vampiress's better judgment. Her hands connected with the weight of the ivory and ebony keys, and she let the melody from before pour out of her. Focusing on each and every chord.

Bella stared in awe as the petite vampire's fingers practically floated over the keys. She was flawless. It was the same melody from before, but more elaborate and the song filled Bella's ears with the most wonderful tone. Her heart filled at the achingly beautiful melody and nearly brought a tear to her eye. She never knew a single song could evoke such emotion. Instinctively, Bella leaned in towards Alice to get a better look at the skill with which the vampiress was playing.

Alice concentrated on the notes, changing the key to a minor one, and making the melody more melancholy. She must have played for nearly twenty minutes straight before realizing that Bella's scent had suddenly grown over-powering. The melody stopped pouring from her fingers, and a quiet calm suddenly settled over the nearly empty house. Her back went rigid as she breathed in Bella's intoxicating scent. It was very possible that she was going to lose control of herself right then and there.

Bella leaned forward, pressing a warm hand through the thin fabric of the vampire's shirt. "Why did you stop?" The absence of the beautiful music made Bella feel empty suddenly, she wasn't even aware of the impending danger. She felt Alice's body tense up and looked over to the slight vampire. Alice's eyes were shut tightly as if she were struggling with something. "Alice? Are you alright?" Bella asked, worried.

Then, Alice opened her eyes, staring directly at Bella. Alice's irises were as dark as a moonless night, and suddenly Bella understood.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I can move!" Bella exclaimed, flustered, realizing that she had been leaning into Alice and she quickly removed her hand from Alice's shoulder.

"No. Don't." Alice's voice was soft and strained. She worried that if Bella moved, if her hair rustled at all to spread that wonderful scent, that she would lunge for her throat right this instant. Alice listened intently as Bella's heartbeat sped up and her blood pulsed through her veins with more intensity. She licked her lips, not able to stop the small growl that was building in her chest. She shut her eyes and tried to focus. "Your scent is absolutely intoxicating." Alice knew she should leave out the back door, slide the glass open and gulp in fresh air and then run off to feed immediately, but for some reason she couldn't move from the piano bench where she sat.

Bella felt her heart speed up; she stayed absolutely still not wanting to make this harder on Alice. She now realized that she was absolutely in very real and imminent danger, but she couldn't bring herself to panic. She trusted Alice too much.

"Stay very still." Alice nearly whispered at a decibel loud enough for Bella's weak human ears. She let the thirst over-power her better judgment now, acting purely on instinct. She was hungry and Bella was food. The most mouthwatering, appealing food that Alice could hope to taste.

Bella complied with Alice's request. She sat very still. Alice's pitch black eyes stared straight into hers. The vampiress's sweet breath was making Bella swoon. All the warning bells were going off in her head, but she couldn't bring herself to be afraid. She shuddered as Alice swept a cold finger across her cheek to push a strand of hair behind her ear. Bella waited patiently for death to reach her.

She saw the human shudder as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her movements were fluid and slow, ready to entrance her prey, to lure her in before she would strike. Alice slowly sat forward, leaning towards Bella and taking in a long breath of her floral scent. "Aren't you afraid?" Alice asked, hardly recognizing her own alluring voice.

"No." Bella breathed.

Alice forced a growl to subside. "You should be." And in one fluid movement, Alice pressed her icy lips to Bella's neck.

Bella's eyes widened and her heartbeat flew as fast as a hummingbird's in her chest. Her muscles relaxed as the vampire's lips grazed her neck and then pressed more forcefully against her warm skin, but Alice wasn't biting, she was kissing.

She had no idea what she was doing as her lips trailed across the human's neck. Bella's beating pulse was right under her lips and Alice wanted nothing more then to bite and taste the warm sweet blood, to feel it flowing into her mouth.

Bella felt Alice's cold lips move up her neck and suddenly press right against hers. Her muscles tensed and then she let out a small moan of wanting as the vampiress slipped her tongue into Bella's mouth. She moaned into the kiss, and threw her arms around Alice's neck, leaning into the kiss a bit too enthusiastically.

As her tongue swirled inside Bella's mouth she wanted nothing more than to steal the warm life liquid that flowed through her veins. Instead, getting caught up in the warmth of the human's mouth on hers. Bella was too entranced, too far gone, Alice had to stop, she had to... She tore herself away and jumped to the back door, as far from temptation as possible.

Bella groaned at the loss, her hands grasping at empty air. Bella slowly regained herself and realized what had just happened. Alice had almost bit her, but had.... seduced her instead?

"A-Alice?" Bella asked tentatively, staring at the slight vampire.

Alice stood rigid, breathing in as little as possible. "I'm so sorry, Bella." Alice counted down from one hundred in her head, trying to force back the urge to return to the bench and bite right into Bella's lips.

"It's fine. I'm fine. You didn't bite."

Alice couldn't stand it. Bella was being too understanding. She obviously didn't understand the sheer danger she was in. She was in the presence of a monster.

Alice exhaled suddenly, "Your blood was.... singing to me."

Bella's gave her a look of curiosity. "What?"

Alice shook her head. "I'm sorry. I have to go." Alice sprinted out the back door to go hunt.

**Well, what do you think? R&R si'l vous plait. 3 'Mazin **


	2. Tempt me Not

**Howdy all. First, I would like to thank you all so much for the positive reviews. I've never had a story get such enthusiastic replies and it has never made me happier. So for you all, I have written the second chapter ASAP, and it also didn't hurt that the muse of inspiration hit while I was napping. lol**

**Oh, this is obviously going to make Bella and Alice a bit out of character. It IS Bella/Alice femslash. That said, hopefully you enjoy this next installment. Thanks again all. **

**Disc:** Characters not mine.

By the time Alice returned, Bella had already left. The slight vampire sighed. She knew that Bella would be gone upon her return. But she also knew where the human had gone. She sat down on the piano bench and decided to play a bit more to help her think. She knew she should talk to Bella about what had just happened, but she didn't know if she could do it right now... The grand piano's rich sound filled the empty Cullen home as Alice debated her course of action.

**Hours later... **

Bella sat on her bed, reading one of her favorite books- _Jane Eyre. _She sighed for what must have been the fifteenth time that evening. Okay, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration. Still, Bella couldn't get the events from that afternoon to stop running through her mind. No matter how hard she tried nothing seemed to be enough to distract her. She found her thoughts drifting to the feeling of Alice Cullen's lips on her neck and couldn't understand the strange tingle that coursed through her body. She sighed again. Alice was just hungry, and Bella had been convenient food, wasn't that it? She had been foolish to stay. She shook her head and tried to focus on the lamenting of Jane Eyre, instead of her own troubled thoughts.

She pulled up into the drive of the Swan residence. The lights were on and it wasn't that late. For all her knack for seeing the future, Alice was quite unsure of how this was going to go. She never thought she could feel this nervous, not since her family had taken on James, and even then her nerves had been calmed. She supposed it had a lot to do with Jasper. _Jasper_.... if her heart could skip beat, it would've that moment. She sighed, and admonished herself for being foolish. She slid the keys out of the ignition and headed for the door.

"Hi Charlie, I realize it's getting late, but I was wondering if I could talk to Bella?" The warm glow from the Swan residence illuminated the stoop where Alice stood, smiling stunningly at Chief Swan.

Charlie was taken with Alice as always. While she had helped Bella with her injuries, Charlie had grown very fond of Edward's tiny sister. "Of course Alice, come on in." Charlie welcomed. "Bella's just upstairs studying."

"Thanks Charlie." Alice stepped inside.

"Yup." Charlie wasn't one for words, and he headed back to the TV to finish watching whatever sports event was on that evening.

Alice made her way up the stairs.

Bella had heard the doorbell ring and nearly ran down the stairs to answer it. Instead, she sat on her bed, frozen, not knowing what to expect.

There was a quiet knock on her bedroom door. "Bella?" Alice's melodic voice called questioningly. "May I come in?"

Bella swallowed the lump in her throat. "Sure." The door opened before she could get the word out. Alice came in gracefully and shut the door soundlessly behind her. She sat fluidly on the edge of Bella's bed and stared pointedly out the window, her brow furrowed in concentration. Bella couldn't help but think that Alice looked like a tortured angel, her beautiful features offset by the intense look of distress.

"You know why I'm here." Alice said. It wasn't a question. Her golden eyes found Bella's and locked onto them.

Bella nodded, not wanting to speak for fear of disrupting. The serious note in the usually cheery vampire's tone made Bella's heart pound.

Alice noted the worry in Bella's eyes. She was trying to hide it. Was the human afraid that she would bite? Or was she afraid for something else? Alice couldn't quite see how what she was going to say would be taken, because Bella hadn't yet decided what she wanted to occur. Alice watched as the future flashed, changing back and forth between Bella's harried mental options. She shook her head and tried to focus on what she had planned to say, tried to focus on the now.

"I am sorry about this afternoon, Bella." Alice's voice came out soft and calm. "I should have never let you stay. I knew that I had to feed, and I regrettably put your life in danger. Do you understand that none of this was your fault?"

Bella nodded, watching regret fill the vampiress's eyes. She cleared her throat and found her voice. "I understand."

Alice broke their eye contact. Wringing her hands, she stared into her lap. "I never should've let it go that long. I should have stopped when I felt the hunger first taking over." She locked her eyes on Bella's for a moment. "I promise never to put your life in danger again, Bella." The sympathy in the human's caring brown eyes made her feel all the more wretched. She needed to go; she had spoken her peace. Bella and her could no longer hang out alone together. That was what she needed Bella to understand. She didn't want to be a threat to the fragile human anymore. She didn't want to be another danger that was attracted to Bella Swan. All she wanted was for her to be safe, and to reach the ends to those means Alice had to distance herself from Bella for the time being. She stood to go, and Bella instantly grabbed her hand, the warmth seeping over her cold skin.

Bella couldn't just let Alice leave. She didn't want the vampiress to go. There was still something she needed to understand, and she couldn't let Alice leave in such duress. There had to be someway to comfort her. "I could've stopped it too. I'm foolish. I knew I was putting myself in danger, but I didn't want to leave. And once you started, well, I accepted my fate. I knew what could happen. But I didn't care."

A derisive laugh fell from the vampiress's lips. "That is foolish. I could have killed you. I won't let myself make that mistake again." Alice added in a somber tone. "I can't let myself knowingly put you in danger."

Bella winced at the harsh laugh. "You could have killed me. But you didn't."

Alice looked curiously into Bella's eyes. "You really aren't afraid of me? Even after..."

"I'm not afraid." Bella said stubbornly.

Alice shook her head. "That isn't ... wise."

Bella had never seen Alice struggle for words before.

"I should go." Alice said, almost too quietly for Bella to hear, but the human tightened her hold on the vampiress's hand. "Please, don't go."

The pleading tone caught her off guard, although she could easily break free of Bella's weak grasp, Alice just couldn't bring herself to abandon the human. She sat back on Bella's bed and was surprised when the human leaned into her, sighing in relief.

"What did you mean when you said my blood sings to you?" Bella knew she was being foolish, but she couldn't help it. She felt an odd connection to the slight vampiress.

Alice pondered exactly how to explain. "La tua cantante. It means that your blood sings to me. I thought Edward was the only member of our family who was so affected by your scent. But this afternoon...." Alice shook her head. "It shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry."

Bella wasn't afraid; she was content now that Alice had stayed. A calm washed over her, for reasons unknown. "So you're drawn to me for my blood?" Bella asked. Immediately playing the events of the afternoon over again in her mind, the feel of the Alice's cool lips against hers. Was that just blood lust?

Alice tried to keep the pain from her voice. "It means, that I'm attracted to more than just your blood, Bella. It means that I'm much more connected to you then I expected to be." Alice sighed. It was foolhardy to be admitting these things. She knew a great deal of the attraction had been because of Bella's scent, and her own blood lust. Yet, she couldn't deny that there had been a bit more to it than that.

"Oh." Bella breathed, her voice shaking slightly. "Are you going to avoid me now?"

Alice felt the rise and fall of Bella's chest, her heartbeat was at a normal pace, but her breath had hitched in her throat. The warmth that was seeping off Bella against her skin felt amazing, and Bella's scent was making her lose focus. "It would be wise if we spent some time apart."

"I don't want to." Bella's blunt honesty struck a chord with Alice, and she knew that she had to flee before another stupid incident occurred.

Alice stood up abruptly, nearly making Bella fall over off her own bed. She caught herself and stared at the slight vampire. "I'm not a friend or a sister. I'm a monster, Bella. Never forget that."

Bella felt a twinge of sympathy in her heart. The look of anguish in Alice's eyes made her feel like crying, but she couldn't understand why. That anguished look was the last thing Bella saw; Alice was gone in the time that it took Bella to blink. And then Bella sat in her quiet room, letting the emptiness overwhelm her.

**Well what do you think? I honestly had no idea where this would go, and am hoping the next chapter will allow for some happier feelings from both of our heroines. I just pretty much let this chapter write itself and think it did a pretty good job. ((Advice from a good friend. : P )) Obviously both Alice and Bella would have some reservations. Next chapter should be more upbeat. Honest. R&R please. There will be more if you do. **


	3. Longing

**Once again, thanks much for the enthusiastic reviews. Sorry it took a while to post. I'm in college and get busy sometimes. Enough nonsense, onto chapter three! Enjoy! **

**Disc: **Twilight world property of Stephenie Meyer and not me.

She just couldn't stay away. It had been three weeks. The rest of her family had noticed. Jasper had picked it up first, commenting on how tense she had been lately. And Edward began to suspect something was up soon after. Every time she was around Edward she shielded her thoughts, reciting novels in her head in a foreign language or counting down backwards from a thousand. Now, it seemed that Carlisle and Esme were beginning to worry as well. Thankfully, Rose and Emmett were off at "college", spending some time away from home.

She didn't know what she was going to do, but it had never been harder for her to keep a promise to herself. Her resolve was dwindling. She wanted to keep her promise, but she just couldn't stay away...

"Alice?" Jasper's eyes were filled with worry.

"I'm sorry." She tried not to sigh; she was angry with herself. Since when did she brood? She knew exactly when it started, since the night she nearly killed Bella Swan. She winced, trying to keep the inner turmoil out of her eyes.

"You're upset." Jasper spoke quietly, resting a hand on her shoulder. He was trying to fix it, sooth her into a state of calm, but she was having none of it. He just didn't understand...

"I'm fine." She trilled, a bit too enthusiastically. "I will be fine."

Jasper nodded. He took her word for it.

******

**Everything had been perfectly fine. At least, that's what she had been telling herself for the past three weeks. She had been spending all of her free time with Edward. That alone usually made her euphoric. It had been nice. But Alice hadn't been at school at all. She had at least hoped to see her during lunch. They were friends after all, weren't they? She had thought so, before...**

"You're thinking." Edward's calm voice instantly filled her ears.

She shook her head. "No, just tired. I think I might take a nap."

The light left Edward's topaz eyes, and he tried to keep a look of concern off his face. "Alright. I'll be here when you awake."

Bella sighed and rested against her pillows. "Of course."

******

She knocked on the door, feeling ridiculously tense. If she could pin a human emotion to what she was feeling it would be nervousness. The door opened, but the wrong person answered.

"Hello Edward." Alice reminded herself to smile.

"Alice."

Her shoulders tensed, had he picked up on any of her thoughts? Or her brooding from the past few weeks?

She stepped inside the Swan residence. "Where's Bella?"

"Resting." Edward stood protectively, arms crossed over his chest. He was going to get an answer out of her. "It would be best not to disturb her. She's been stressed lately."

Alice tried to keep a guilty look off her face.

"What's going on, Alice?"

"Nothing. I just haven't seen her in a while." Alice shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant.

"Don't lie to my face. You've been ditching school. Every time I'm around you, your thoughts instantly turn to veiled nonsense. You're occupying yourself so I can't read them." His eyes flashed with warning. "And you've been avoiding Bella."

"This isn't a discussion that needs to be held here. Another place and another time, Edward." Her tone was final.

"Fine. But don't wake her." Edward gave Alice a warning glance. "You can't avoid this conversation forever."

"I know." She sighed. _"Soon."_She thought for his benefit.

Edward reached for the doorknob; "I'll see you at home."

Alice gave him a curt nod. She sighed as he left, but her tension had no reprieve. She couldn't bring herself to relax even after his car was long gone.

******

Bella vaguely heard terse conversation coming from downstairs. She heard two voices, Edward and Alice's. Her heart skipped a beat. She strained to hear what they were saying, but couldn't make anything out. The front door clicked shut. Had they both left? She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and nearly tripped, walking to the top of the stairs.

Alice's golden eyes looked up at her. There was an ache in them that Bella had never seen before. She ran down the stairs as quickly as she could, losing her balance on the last step. Cold, slender arms caught her before she could hit the ground face first.

Alice chuckled. "Reckless as ever, I see."

Bella righted herself and returned Alice's embrace. "I was beginning to think I'd never get to see you again."

"If my resolve was stronger I wouldn't be here now." Alice admitted.

Bella stepped back to get a better look at her visitor. She was beautiful, as always. But her golden eyes showed her true feelings- guilt, regret, and something else Bella couldn't quite pin down. "I didn't realize you wouldn't be at school." She hadn't expected to see Alice for a very long time, and now that she was here, Bella didn't want to go back to daily life without the vampiress.

"Why are you here?" Bella asked.

Alice struggled with a response. She had missed Bella dearly, and it was nice to be able to see her again. Although she knew Edward could obviously take care of the human well enough, she had to see for herself that Bella was fine.

She sighed. "Bella, we need to talk." Alice gestured to the couch, and Bella followed suit and sat down next to her. "It's been difficult these past three weeks."

Bella's brown eyes filled with curiosity as she listened intently to the slight vampire.

"Edward and Jasper have noticed that something hasn't been right." Alice tried to avoid the human's eyes. "I didn't tell them about the incident, for obvious reasons. But there's... something else. I've been veiling my thoughts so Edward can't read them, and Jasper has sensed my distress."

Bella waited, wondering where this was going.

Alice sighed. "I keep ending up at the same solution. You have to understand, it's not like me to isolate myself and brood. But lately..." She shook her head.

Bella tried to connect the dots. "What's past is past Alice. We can still be friends, right?"

"Yes, friends." Alice raised her eyes to meet Bella's.

Bella's breath caught in her throat. She had never seen a look filled with such... longing. She realized that's what she had overlooked. Bella looked away quickly, before Alice could see her blush, although she was sure the vampiress had heard her heart speed up.

Alice slowly brushed her cold hand against Bella's cheek and pulled it away fluidly. "I've missed you, Bella." Her voice was sweet and quiet.

"I've missed you too." Bella choked out, surprised by the honesty of her own words and wondering what this feeling was that welled in her chest. She blushed, and her heart sped up.

"You've got a beautiful blush." Alice brushed the back of her icy hand across Bella's cheek. Alice admonished herself; she didn't know what on earth she was thinking. All the resolve she had been building for weeks had been demolished from a simple blush by a mere human.

Bella's eyes filled with wonder. "A-Are you still planning on avoiding me?"

Alice sighed and stared down into her lap, pulling her hand away from Bella's cheek. "I'm not sure."

Bella had been thinking over the past few weeks too, and she knew that she didn't want Alice to keep avoiding her. "What's making this so difficult? Is it my scent?" She wanted to know the exact source of that staggering longing she had seen in Alice's eyes.

Alice laughed darkly to herself. "I don't want to eat you, Bella. I'm far too fond of you."

The look of longing and the tone of Alice's voice didn't match up.

"I don't want you to leave again." Bella admitted, wishing Alice would look up at her.

Alice's shoulders shook with quiet, bitter laughter. "It wasn't smart to come to see you."

"I don't care." Bella resolved.

Alice looked up suddenly, staring straight into the human's warm brown eyes. "You might."

Bella shook her head, trying to focus as Alice's golden gaze memorized her, and her sweet breath made her swoon. She leaned towards the slight vampiress instinctively.

Alice tilted Bella's chin up, leaning dangerously close to the human's mouth. Her voice came out low and alluring, "I'm going to kiss you now." And just like that her icy lips were pressed against Bella's.

**Still a bit depressing, whoops. More to come, and the next chapter will be void of a cliffhanger.... perhaps. R&R please. Thanks! **


	4. Loving You

**Disc: Not mine. **

**A word of caution: this chapter borders on being rated M. **

**Two chapters in one night, cuz I like you all so much. **

**Enjoy!**

Bella gasped in surprise, but didn't pull away. She welcomed the feel of Alice's lips against hers and leaned into the kiss. Alice slid her tongue lightly against Bella's lower lip, and Bella complied, allowing Alice's tongue to explore her mouth. Alice rested her icy hands on Bella's waist. Bella leaned into the kiss a bit too enthusiastically, tangling her fingers in the vampiress's short, spiky hair, amazed by how soft it felt.

Alice felt a small growl of pleasure rise from her chest as Bella's mouth meshed with hers. She judged the give and yield, and reveled in the warmth. She kept the hunger at bay, making sure she was well sated before coming, but now there was a different desire that needed sating. Alice sat back before she could get too carried away. She stared into Bella's eyes, judging her reaction.

Bella bit back the groan of loss before it could escape her lips. She blushed and looked away from Alice's steady gaze.

Alice was overtaken by an indescribable need to touch Bella. She brushed her icy fingers over Bella's warm, blush-colored lips, then swept her fingers over Bella's cheek bone, trailing them over her jaw line, and then across her collarbone. Finally resting her palm at the nape of Bella's neck, marveling at the smoothness of her skin. Bella's warmth seeped over her icy hand and a small sound of contentment escaped her lips.

Bella gasped as Alice's cool fingers trailed across her face. Her cold touch was soft and gentle, yet different from Edward's. It was as if Alice's was trying to memorize every inch of skin that her fingers touched. Bella's eyes fluttered closed for a moment. She shivered as Alice rested her icy hand on her neck. She was startled by the soft, happy sigh that escaped the vampiress's lips.

Alice's golden eyes locked on to Bella's. "I can leave." She said softly, cautiously.

Bella's mind reeled. "I would like it better if you stayed."

Alice's lips curved up into a bittersweet smile. Her eyes flashed with longing and pain. "It isn't wise."

"Why?" Bella asked, wondering what exactly her relationship with Alice Cullen was- what it had become.

Alice shook her head; listening to impulses had been foolish. Alice had acted on her wants instead of using reason. There was still a thread of resolve left and she was determined to keep it from snapping. "The solution that I kept coming to during the short time we spent apart, well I've realized it was correct."

Bella's eyes asked what she couldn't find the words to say.

"I've missed your warmth. I care about you, Bella. More then you might... like." Alice broke her gaze away from the human's. It was true then, their kiss had confirmed what Alice had feared, she was in love with the human. The same human her brother would die for. She shook her head. But she had a husband, and how could she make her soul mate understand that her soul had connected to someone else? She still loved Jasper, down in the farthest reaches of her heart. He was her first love. Yet, Bella Swan held an allure that Alice couldn't quite understand, and to grasp it she needed to test her boundaries with the human. Brooding alone in her room would solve nothing. As long as she could keep the hunger at bay, Alice wanted to love Bella Swan.

Bella watched as Alice's brow furrowed in deep thought. She was achingly beautiful. She wanted to press her lips against the vampiress's again and feel her cool breath tickle the inside of her mouth. She wanted Alice's icy, loving touch. But Edward... then what was Edward? Her heart was confused, and so was her mind. Her head was spinning. Was Alice simply luring her in? Was this just a game to her? Just bloodlust? Bella winced, and watched as Alice smiled at her sweetly, her eyes filled with the deepest longing she had seen, even compared to before.

Bella found her voice, and mumbled, "I care about you too, Alice." Knowing that the vampiress would hear.

Alice smiled warmly. "Bella?" Her voice came out soft and caring. She brushed her cold fingers gently across Bella's lips.

"Y-Yes?" Bella's warm brown eyes found the vampiress's.

Alice lowered her voice; it came out soft and sultry. "Don't be afraid."

Bella shook her head stubbornly. "I'm not." And she gasped as Alice moved too quickly for her to see, scooping her up into her cold, slender arms and rushing her up the stairs and into her bedroom. Alice set Bella down softly and settled next to her, pressing the length of her body against the human.

Bella was too shocked for words, her breath came out in tiny gasps and she stared at Alice in amazement. Alice's bell-like laugh startled her, "You are afraid. I'm sorry, I must be a bit too eager. But I'm not one for brooding. I'd like to solve this ache." She rested her pale hand on her own chest, where her aching heart would be beating if she were living.

Bella found her words. Turning to face Alice, "I'm not afraid. Just surprised."

Alice grinned widely. "I am sorry. We can take this slowly if you like." She wanted to take this slowly; uncertain if Bella fully knew was she was getting herself into.

Bella blinked. "What is this? What are we doing, Alice?"

Alice's silvery laughter filled up the small bedroom. "We're falling in love."

Bella's eyes widened, and she stuttered for words, but Alice's icy lips were soon on hers again. Her stone-cold body pressed against the contours of Bella's. She moaned as the curves of Alice Cullen pressed against her. The vampiress's tongue teased Bella's mouth, and her hands slid over her clothing, touching every inch of Bella, sliding over the curve of her hip, and cupping her breast. Bella moaned softly as the touch and taste of Alice took over her senses, killing all coherent thoughts. Bella pressed against the length of the vampiress.

The human arched her back in pleasure as Alice moved her lips to her neck, kissing lightly. She moved her hips against the human's once, twice, waiting for a reaction. Bella moaned, moving her hips in rhythm and pressing her lips wantonly against Alice's. A small growl of pleasure escaped Alice's lips as Bella's hands bravely explored her body, cupping her chest in turn. Alice pressed herself against Bella's warm hands, her body nearly humming with pleasure. Bella's breath came out in gasps. Alice shifted herself to rest on top of Bella. She scattered kisses all over the human's face, relishing in the satisfaction of being able to touch and taste her. Bella tangled her fingers in Alice's hair and forced their lips together when the absence of Alice's taste became too much.

Alice pulled away, smiling happily, utterly content. "Breathe please, Bella." She entreated. Bella sucked in a shallow breath. "There, that's good. Now keep breathing." Alice rested her head against Bella's chest. Drinking in her warmth, she listened to the human's rapid heartbeat and her slowly steadying breath.

Bella heard her own heartbeat pounding in her ears. She was still waiting for the shock to wear off. She had just made out with Alice Cullen. Alice stroked her face softly; she felt the icy fingers trying to memorize her skin again.

"Alice?" she asked softly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Yes, Bella?" She nearly let a pet name escaped her lips, like 'beloved' or 'dear'.

Bella tried to catch her breath. "You love me?" She waited anxiously for the vampiress's response. She could already feel and a blush creeping across her cheeks.

Alice laughed light-heartedly. "Yes. Truly, I do." She kissed the top of Bella's head.

Bella smiled tentatively, amazed that Alice Cullen had chosen her to love.

Alice set her head back on Bella's chest, obsessed with her warmth and listening to the quick rhythm of her heartbeat. Her own conflicted heart had been given reprieve. The last string of resolve had snapped once Alice had decided to love Bella Swan.

**Cute hm? Tell me how I did. R&R. much thanks! **


	5. Conflicting Hearts

**Back once again to leave you breathless with another chapter. Okay, well maybe not breathless, but hopefully satisfied none the less. *wink* okay enough chatter.**

**enjoy! **

**Disc: Characters= not mine. **

She didn't know how long they had been laying like this. Alice had her head resting on Bella's shoulder, enjoying the warmth while she gently played with a strand of Bella's hair. Bella was resting, and Alice watched the rise and fall of her chest in steady rhythm. The human was endearing, even in sleep. Alice felt the need to stroke her warm skin, but held back the urge, not wanting her icy touch to wake the slumbering girl. She searched for the near future, seeing that Bella would wake soon, and Charlie would be home. She sighed and reluctantly sat up.

Bella's eyes fluttered open, noticing the vampiress's absence from her side. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Alice?"

She smiled apologetically. "Charlie will be home soon."

"Oh! I've got to make dinner." Bella jumped up from her bed, after glancing at the time.

Alice stood up swiftly. "I should go."

Bella spun to look at the vampiress, forgetting her rush. "Why don't you stay? Charlie won't mind."

Alice laughed softly. "Why? So I can pretend to eat?"

"Oh, well uhm..."

The vampiress chuckled. "I can see you tomorrow, Bella."

"That soon?" Bella asked, hoping Alice was planning on coming around more often.

"Of c-..." Alice's suddenly grimaced.

"What is it, Alice?"

She shook her head. "Edward isn't going to be pleased with me."

"Oh." Bella tried to keep the worry from her eyes.

Alice stepped forward and kissed the human on the cheek. "I need to go."

Bella wondered if there was anything she could do to help. Everything seemed a mess so fast, maybe she could help Alice explain to Edward... but she didn't quite know how to explain... this. "Maybe I could go with you?" She suggested.

Alice gave her a disapproving look. "I don't think so."

Bella's hope of helping was dashed. "Okay." She walked downstairs, Alice quietly followed.

Bella turned to the go to kitchen and Alice caught her hand. "I'll be back soon." She leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Tonight?" Bella asked hopefully, staring straight into the vampiress's golden gaze.

Alice's bell-tinkling laughter filled the house. "Perhaps." She smiled brightly and her eyes sparkled for an instant. "Don't miss me too much." And she flitted out the door.

Bella sighed quietly and turned to pull out spaghetti noodles and sauce. It would be hard not to miss Alice, but she had some thinking to do. She wondered what Edward would say to Alice. What exactly they would say to each other? She placed a pot of water on the stove to boil and tried to focus on fixing dinner.

******

Edward was waiting for her. She knew he was planning to ambush her the second she walked through the door. The second she stepped over the threshold he was there, waiting, golden eyes concerned. She began singing the national anthem, backwards.

"Alice..." Edward's tone was disapproving.

All of the lightness in her heart from her time with Bella quickly dissipated. "Can you at least let me through the door?" Alice walked swiftly to the kitchen. Edward followed.

"What are you hiding?" His tone was barely calm; she could hear the edge of fury in his voice. Should she just think it, and take things from there? Or did she dare tell him?

"It's about Bella." Alice avoided Edward's piercing stare.

"I assumed that much. What about her?" He tried to keep his tone low and calm.

Alice kept her eyes focused on the woods, which she could see out the glass backdoor. "I'm fond of her." Her voice came out soft and weaker than she had intended.

"Yes." Edward nodded, disapproving filled his eyes. "You're visions have shown the two of you becoming close friends."

"You disapprove that I answer questions that you won't. Like how a human is turned into a vampire. You're not fond of the way that I act around her. Too much like... a vampire." Alice stated, knowing Edward's past concerns from when her friendship with the human had just begun.

Edward nodded. "You are too free around her. Some amount of restraint is needed." His eyes filled with a look of pain; it was obvious he was thinking of something else. His physical relationship with Bella was difficult, her blood always singing to him. Oh, how Alice knew that feeling. Unlike Edward, Alice didn't run from the longing, she accepted it. She didn't fight the call of La tua cantante. Her brother was too masochistic for his own good.

"I know you think I torture myself too much for my own good. That I should just let her become one of us... but I can't damn her soul." His eyes were tinged with just a hint of black.

Alice nodded. "You do torture yourself. But I can see the allure of wanting to keep her human. She is warm..." Alice quickly veiled her thoughts.

Edward gave her an annoyed glance. "You only veil your thoughts when something is wrong. What is it? Why won't you tell anyone, not even Jasper or Carlisle? Something happened." Edward stated, his eyes locked onto his sister's. "Tell me." He entreated.

Alice decided that she had to let her family know eventually, as much as they might worry or disapprove. She could leave for a while, but under no circumstances did she want to leave Forks, to leave Bella. "There was an incident." Alice kept her voice as low as possible, in a house full of vampires with supersensitive hearing it was hard to keep things a secret between family members for very long. "The weekend you were out hunting, Bella came over, I was the only one home and I hadn't fed in a while..." Alice stared intently out the glass doors. "And she sat near me, and her scent was overpowering, I nearly lunged for her right then and there. But my bloodlust turned into... real lust. And I seduced her against my better judgment." Alice heard Edward's sharp intake of breath.

"How could you be so foolish?" He hissed under his breath.

Alice was exasperated. "Its not as if I chose to be."

"You let her stay even though you knew you were putting her life in danger." Edward shook his head. "You nearly bit her."

"Yes, and I'm sorry." Alice apologized in earnest.

"And this is what you've been keeping from me? From Jasper? Have you told Carlisle?" Edward asked, his temper clearly rising.

"No." Alice stated simply. She clouded her thoughts with cooking recipes.

"I think it would be wise if you kept your distance from Bella for a while." Edward advised, trying to keep the growl from his voice. His own sister had almost made the same mistake he had been trying to keep himself from making. Bella truly did attract danger.

"I don't think I can do that." Alice's voice came out low and intense.

Edward looked up at her, glaring. "You should be able to. I already have to protect her from myself. Don't you think one vampire in this family lusting after a human is enough?"

"I can't stay away." Alice said forcefully, eyes locking onto her brother's.

"It was not a suggestion, Alice." Edward stepped forward, a growl building in his throat, challenging his tiny sister.

Alice growled back instinctively. Biting back the protective comment she felt like throwing at him. She was being overly defensive. "She's not yours alone to protect. She isn't property."

Edward glared at her, annoyance flashing in his eyes. "Just because she amuses you does not mean I'll share. She isn't a doll to dress. Or a vessel to live vicariously through."

The two vampires stared at each other, eyes filled with annoyance at the other. The kitchen was silent except for their low growls.

Carlisle walked in on the tense scene, wondering what altercation could be occurring between his "children." "Edward? Alice? Is everything alright?"

Edward took a step back instinctively, straightening and facing his father. "No." He couldn't keep the growl from his voice.

Alice jumped back fluidly. "It's nothing." Her smile felt fake, even to her.

Carlisle glanced between them. "I think you two need to solve this on your own. If you need a mediator I'd be more than happy to assist." He was always there when they needed him, a good father figure.

"Everything will be fine." Alice smiled brightly at Carlisle. She stepped fluidly to the doorway.

"Keep your distance." Edward's warning hung in the air.

_"I can't." _Alice thought, her mental voice pained; she hoped he would leave it be until she could fully explain. That hadn't gone at all as she had hoped...

******

The breeze fluttered the shade on her window. Bella sat, trying to study, but she just couldn't concentrate. She found her thoughts straying to the afternoon with Alice, daydreaming.

"Hello Bella." Alice's voice trilled.

Bella turned to see the vampiress poised gracefully on her window ledge. "You came!" she exclaimed, throwing down her book.

Alice hopped in the window and shut it behind her. She laughed, and the sound was all silver. "I assume the window was open for me. Or were you hoping for another Cullen?" The smile slid off Alice's face and the glint of light left her eyes.

"I was waiting for you." Bella insisted. She knew that had Edward come instead the first thing she would have wondered was where Alice was, or if she had left. "Did you and Edward....?"

Alice sighed, settling gracefully on the edge of Bella's bed. "Edward and I spoke. It didn't go exactly as I had planned."

Bella waited for Alice to continue, watching as different emotions flitted across the vampiress's face before settling on annoyance.

"We spoke about the incident... but he received that news so poorly that I didn't get to make the extent of my feelings for you known." Alice growled remember the altercation; she had spent all afternoon in her room trying to decide what should be done about her over protective brother. "He ordered me to keep my distance from you." Alice explained.

"Oh." Bella had never seen the vampiress so angry- it was almost frightening. She was worried about what exactly had happened between Alice and Edward. She had never meant to cause either of them any trouble, and yet here she was, stringing them both along. Bella tried not to sigh.

Alice admonished her own petulance. She didn't want to share the human girl with her brother. She could protect her well enough, as long as she hunted before she went to see the girl there was no risk. She could abate the hunger with a simple kiss, and let a different hunger take it's place. But Jasper.... she should have talked to him, but the altercation with Edward had infuriated her past comprehensive thought. Before she hurt Jasper she had to know....

Alice titled Bella's chin up gently to find her warm, brown eyes. "Bella, I need to know..." Her voice was quiet, serious.

Bella's eyes avoided hers, her voice wavering with nerves. "You need to know...?"

Alice couldn't spend another sleepless night wondering. "Bella, you have to choose."

And Bella knew what the vampiress meant. The pleading tone in her bell-like voice nearly made Bella's heart ache. She couldn't keep both Edward and Alice's heart; she knew that. Yet, she wasn't sure what her mind had chosen. She knew, however, what her heart was certain of.

**A cliffhanger for you all. Hehe. R&R. **


	6. The Perfect Choice

**Hey all. I love the reviews. They really make my day. "Pick Alice!" lol particularly enthusiastic.**

**Don't worry. Everything has a way of working itself out eventually. hehe.**

**EnJoY!**

**Disc: Characters are not mine. Situations totally are though.**

_Alice titled Bella's chin up gently to find her warm, brown eyes. "Bella, I need to know..." Her voice was quiet, serious. _

_Bella's eyes avoided hers, her voice wavering with nerves. "You need to know...?"_

_Alice couldn't spend another sleepless night wondering. "Bella, you have to choose." _

*******

Bella stared intently back into Alice's pleading eyes. She leaned forward towards the vampiress, tilting Alice's chin up towards hers as the vampiress had done before.

Alice waited, her nerves on high alert, tense. She didn't know what was worse, waiting for the response she knew was coming, or the chance that her vision could've been wrong. Bella leaned forward and pressed her warm lips against the vampiress's. Alice sighed in relief, pressing her lips more firmly against Bella's.

Alice pulled back. "That wasn't exactly an answer." She smiled brightly.

Bella shoved the vampiress playfully, not even making her budge. "It wasn't? Oh darn." She snapped her fingers. "Guess you've got to leave then, I'm actually in love with Edward. I just wanted one last kiss."

Alice didn't find the humor in that. She hissed out a response, "Well, if that's how you really feel."

Bella noticed the change in Alice quickly; apparently it was too soon to joke. She grabbed the vampiress's hand, entwining their fingers. "I know who I can't live without." Her own honesty surprising her. "I love you." Her voice came out thick with emotion.

Alice's intense golden gaze found Bella's eyes. "You mean that?"

Bella nodded; she had never been more sure of anything. Her heart was sure. "Yes. I love you, Alice."

Alice beamed, absolutely glowing with happiness; her heart, had it been beating, would have beat in double-time. Filled with intense joy, she gave Bella's hand a gentle squeeze. "You've just made me the happiest vampire ever."

Bella laughed. "I think you've been reading too many fairy tales." Bella's mind wandered to Edward, and her heart thudded louder in her chest. She shook her head; how was she going to tell Edward....

Alice watched Bella's brow furrow in deep thought. She fluidly reached out to turn Bella's gaze to meet her own. "Can you stop thinking for just a minute and feel, please?" She tried not to beg, but she couldn't help desiring Bella's full attention. She didn't give Bella time to respond before pressing her lips to the human's once more. Her tongue seeking entrance into the warmth of Bella's mouth, gently, she pushed Bella back on the bed.

Bella moaned softly as Alice's tongue swirled inside her mouth. She didn't even notice the vampiress pushing her backwards until her head hit the pillow.

"Alice?" Bella asked between kisses.

"Hm?' Alice asked, her mouth preoccupied with Bella's neck.

Bella's gasped as Alice licked and sucked at the soft skin of her neck. "Uh, don't you think we should tell Edward...?" Her voice came out weakly.

"He can wait." Alice nearly growled, focusing all of her attention on making Bella hers.

******

Now that Bella had reciprocated her feelings completely, Alice was intent on seizing this opportunity and using it to her advantage. Being an irresistible vampire certainly didn't hurt. Her lips pressed against Bella's passionately, as her hand slid under the girl's shirt, making its way up to her breast and squeezing gently.

Everything that Bella was thinking flew out the window the second Alice's lips insistently sought out hers. Alice's icy hand slid under her shirt and she squirmed, back arching as Alice cupped her chest. She absently felt the vampiress skillfully take off first her shirt, and then her jeans, her cold hands ghosting over her thigh, then resting on her hip.

Alice let this good kind of hunger over-power her. Taking Bella's clothes off with ease and reveling in the wonderful feeling of her skin, the warmth against her hands, and the tingle it sent through her already heightened senses. This was what she had been missing, had been hoping for. It felt incredibly satisfying to touch Bella, to feel the warmth of the human against her own icy skin. Hungry with need, her eyes filled with tenderness, she trailed her lips down the expanse of Bella's body, pleased as the human girl moaned and arched in pleasure.

It was wonderful to feel the vampiress's touch. She squirmed and arched her back, groaning in pleasure as her icy lips traveled over every inch of her exposed skin. Her skin buzzed, her nerves hypersensitive and utterly alive as she relished in being loved by Alice Cullen.

******

Bella groaned as Alice moved off of her, laying next to her side and drawing circles lightly on her skin. "I thought I'd stop trying to rip your clothes off and let you catch your breath." Alice smirked, leaning in to press her lips to Bella's neck. The human turned to her, her pretty brown eyes filled with wanting.

"I've caught my breath." Bella tugged at Alice's shirt. She wanted to touch every inch of Alice's icy skin.

Alice chuckled. "Eager?"

Bella nodded, tugging at Alice's shirt and pants and pressing her lips ardently against the vampiress's.

Alice complied, fluidly removing her own shirt and pants.

Bella's eyes roamed the vampiress's bared skin. "Beautiful." She whispered, letting her hands roam over Alice's curves. The cool skin felt wonderful beneath her own warm hands.

Alice pressed herself against the human. Bella's hands leaving a trail of warmth across her cool skin that made her hum in pleasure. She felt warm lips press against her collarbone, and forced Bella's lips back up to hers, tangling her hands in the human's hair and kissing her roughly.

******

Alice sighed happily, resting her head on Bella's chest and listening to the slowing rhythm of her heart.

Bella slowly began to catch her breath; her head was still spinning from the vampiress's skill. "Wow." she breathed.

Alice smiled, tracing Bella's lips with her finger. "Aren't you glad you stopped thinking?"

Bella nodded in response, wrapping her arms tightly around the slight vampiress. She couldn't have been any happier with her choice.

**Hah. not such a bad cliffhanger this time. Now what about Edward? And let's not forget jasper. Resolution soon to come. One to two more chapters. R&R, please and thank you! **


	7. Everything is Fine

**Hi all, here with the last installment of this story... at least im fairly certain. Just so we get this straight, the previous chapter probably should've bordered on being rated M. And my timeline for this story seems to get a bit lost in the content of the chapters. Just so we all understand the setting, last night Alice crept into Bella's window and demanded her to choose. She did and thus Alice being feisty ensued. (hah that rhymed) Now it is the next day.**

**thanks for bearing with me. felt that might need a bit of clarification.**

**now onto the story! **

**disc: not mine. rating for this chap. def- T**

Bella awoke in Alice's arms, her head on the vampiress's shoulder; she had clearly been invading the vampiress's personal space in her sleep. She snuggled into Alice, breathing in her heady scent, and shut her eyes tighter, not wanting to wake up from this wonderful dream.

Alice lay comfortably with her arms around the human. Bella was like her own personal heater, warming her skin, and cuddling up to her in her sleep. Alice was amazed that she could be a comfortable pillow. Idly, she played with Bella's hair, getting small wafts of Bella's wonderfully floral scent. She breathed deeply and continued to play with the human's hair; it relaxed her to be able to touch the human, to have her love safe in her arms.

Bella's eyes fluttered open slowly as she felt Alice's icy lips press against her forehead.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Alice's voice was soft and melodic.

She rolled off the vampiress reluctantly and stretched. "Mm, no. I was already awake." Bella glanced at Alice, who sat up on her bed, already dressed in new clothes for the day.

"You left?" Bella asked, heading to her dresser to grab some jeans and a sweatshirt.

Alice shrugged. "Just for a moment. You were deep asleep." Alice laughed to herself. "Except, I think you noticed, subconsciously at least, because when I came back you clung to me and didn't let go the rest of the night."

Bella blushed, embarrassed by her neediness, just hoping she hadn't talked in her sleep too.

Alice grinned in mirth. "It was cute."

Bella's blush deepened. "I'm far from cute."

"I beg to differ." Alice smirked. "Now go change, before I further embarrass you."

******

Bella got ready as quickly as possible, feeling strangely in a hurry to return to Alice, even though she knew the vampiress would be there when she returned. It was a kind of magnetism, like she needed to be near the vampiress, had to be able to touch her to know that she was there. That this all wasn't just some elaborate dream her messed up mind had come up with, or that this wasn't something fleeting that would leave her heart empty. She knew this was the right choice, her heart just needed a bit of reassurance. Bella glanced in the mirror and shook her head. Vampires were very steady, stable, and far from fickle with their hearts.

Alice tapped her foot impatiently; she had all the time in the world, and yet she was impatient, glancing into the future took her mind off waiting. Bella came in, breaking her out of her vision.

"Alice?" Bella's asked, worried.

Alice walked fluidly over to Bella, pressing her lips to the human's. "Don't doubt. It will only bring us more problems then it will solve."

Bella blinked. "You saw that?"

Alice grimaced. "I saw a lot of things..."

Bella watched as the vampiress's eyes filled with worry for an instant, and quickly as her demeanor had changed, she was calm now, smiling brilliantly. It was like watching a quick thunderstorm, frightening but beautiful.

Alice took Bella's hand in hers. "Come on. We've got some unfinished business to take care of."

(get your minds out of that gutter : P)

******

Alice's car zoomed into the driveway. She knew Edward strongly suspected something. They walked through the garage, Bella's hand entwined with hers. She leaned in to kiss Bella's cheek, dropping her hand. Bella looked at her with anxious eyes. "Just for a second."

Alice walked through the doorway first, making a conscious effort not to be too close to Bella. She recited Robert Frost poems in her head. Edward certainly did not need to know the things she had just seen.

There he was, standing right in the doorway; her once godlike boyfriend and strong protector seemed to be the opposing force. He was still perfect, but just not as perfect as Alice. Bella's heart just didn't flutter around him the way it used to. She didn't want to hurt him, but he had to know...

Edward stepped forward and pulled Bella into a tight hug. "Hello."

Bella hugged back in a weak imitation of her usual enthusiasm. Edward pressed his lips to hers with much more reckless abandon then he usually did. Bella started a bit, surprised, and kissed him back.

The smile slid from Alice's face and the light left her eyes; she bit back the growl that she felt building in her chest.

Bella stepped back, flushed. Grasping for words and trying to catch her breath.

Edward grimaced. "You smell like... Alice."

Alice couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.

Bella's blush deepened.

Edward looked between them quickly. He turned sharply on Alice. "What have you done? Stop reciting that dimwitted poetry and tell me what's going on!"

Alice stepped forward and finally let Edward into her mind, showing him a vision.

His temper flared, golden eyes blazing, a low growl escaping his chest. He had promised himself he would be composed and now that promise was shot to hell. After what she had showed him, he shook his head, he had never held such disdain for his sister before. "Has this happened before?"

He barely managed to growl out.

Alice knew she shouldn't be so smug, but couldn't help it. "Not to the same extent, but yes, more or less."

Bella glanced between them, not having the slightest idea what was going on. She stepped back instinctively.

"And you chose to show me this, because...?" Edward couldn't keep the growl from his voice, something very primal was taking over his normal civility, it was almost like being around Jacob Black. Apparently, jealousy was the one emotion that could quash all else for him.

"It was something that needed to be shown. Well, perhaps not that vision per say, I may have taken a bit of liberty with that." Alice spoke honestly. No more games, she had decided, this needed to be dealt with in its entirety. Alice stared intently at Edward, watching his fury grow. "This isn't a game to me, Edward. I love her."

Bella watched everything happen so fast. Alice admitted her love, and Bella felt her heart leap into her throat, waiting for Edward's response. Edward emitted a low guttural growl, and lunged for Alice. She dodged him, obviously knowing that this is what it would come to, seeing his movements.

"Edward, let's not act like children. Please." Alice entreated, keeping her tone calm and even. She moved too fast for Bella to see, fluidly dodging another lunge from Edward. The fight moved them into the living room. Bella followed quickly. "Please, don't fight." She begged.

"It's okay Bella, I've got this." Alice said, knowing that the human would worry.

Alice moved to sit on the shut lid of the grand piano, knowing it was the one thing Edward wouldn't smash.

He growled at her. "Alice!"

Her mocking laugh filled the Cullen home. "Be civil Edward, you are always the one who insists we should act less like monsters."

Edward growled; in one fluid movement he tackled Alice off the piano and pinned her against the glass back wall.

"Please! Stop!" Bella entreated, watching, horror-struck.

Alice hadn't seen it coming; she was shocked at how strongly Edward was holding her up, her feet dangling, and for a second she was actually concerned.

"Edward...." Alice said quietly; He stood there, his shoulders shaking slightly, his growling subsiding. He sighed in defeat and dropped his sister to the floor, turning his back to both Alice and Bella.

Bella started to move over to Alice to see if she was alright, but in one quick movement, Alice pinned Edward to the floor. She stared right into his eyes, which already held a look of defeat. "She's mine." Alice growled, and then she let Edward up, brushing herself off and walking over towards Bella.

Bella was actually a bit frightened of Alice, not realizing she could be so possessive.

Edward stood and straightened himself. "I apologize. You have every right to make your own choice about who you want to love." Edward said to both of them, but his eyes caught Bella's. She gasped quietly, seeing the look of utter torment. He left without another word.

"He's gone to hunt." Alice said, placing her hand on Bella's shoulder. "He's going to be alright, Bella. He'll come around."

Bella's eyes found Alice's, she need to be reassured. "You saw...?"

Alice nodded. "Yes. And I am sorry you had to see that. I didn't know the extent... I didn't foresee how carried away we would get. I only knew the outcome."

Bella nodded, still feeling a bit guilty.

Alice stood on tiptoe to kiss the human on top of her head. "It'll be alright." She slid her hand into Bella's. "Let's go upstairs."

******

Jasper ran into them at the top of the stairs. Alice gestured to her room, "Go ahead in Bella. I'll only be a minute."

Bella nodded, and complied, wandering into Alice's room and shutting the door behind her.

Jasper stared into his previous lover's eyes; his own eyes were calm, revealing no emotion. "I realize now why you've been so tense around me lately."

Alice gave Jasper an apologetic look.

Jasper held up his hand, interrupting Alice before she could speak. "I know." A bitter smile touched his lips. "I can feel it. The emotion coming off of you."

"Jasper, I am so sorry." Alice stepped forward, not knowing what to say or do to soften the reality of the situation. "You will always have a piece of my heart."

Jasper nodded. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy." He stepped forward and kissed Alice on the cheek.

"Everything is going to end up fine." Alice smiled bitter sweetly.

A sad smile touched Jasper's lips. "I have faith in you." His hand brushed Alice's shoulder as he turned. "I think I'll go check on Edward, make sure he's alright."

Alice nodded, turning to her room with a quiet sigh.

******

Alice joined Bella on the couch in the corner of her room.

"I've never seen your room before." Bella said, awed, there were sketches of everything imaginable covering the walls, most of them done in charcoal.

Alice shrugged. "It's just a little hobby of mine."

"They're beautiful." Bella said, awed. She noticed Alice's walk-in closet, which was of course packed with clothes and shoes. Her room had a wall of windows as well, and a wall that was covered in bookshelves that were over-flowing with books. Apparently Alice had a few hobbies that Bella wasn't aware of. "So, how do you spend your immortality?"

Alice laughed. "Don't worry Bella, we'll have plenty of time to talk about those things." She sighed, quietly. Not pleased with what her visions from earlier had shown her.

Bella turned to face the vampiress. "Is everything okay?"

Alice forced a smile. "Of course." _Everything will turn out fine. _She assured herself.

Bella smiled brightly. "Good." She leaned in very close to Alice. "I'm going to kiss you now." And Bella pressed her lips to the vampiress's.

Alice smiled into the kiss, everything would turn out fine.

**Hah. done. okay perhaps a bit of a cheesy ending. sorry about that. but! I have good news for all, (perhaps), there is going to be a sequel!**

**so, R&R please. and look for the sequel soon. **


End file.
